Fresh Air
by Bloodrushsindrome
Summary: Mira only wanted to get some fresh air with a friend, but as they do a certain blonde spirit finds them walking about in the forest. When she gets involved, it turns out to be more than an outing! MiraXus, VerLax.


**Hi everyone! This is my 3rd or 4th fanfic, inspired by CatMoonPrincess! Please enjoy!**

**Summary:Mira only wanted to get some fresh air with a friend, but as they do a certain blonde spirit finds them walking about in the forest. When she gets involved, it turns out to be more than an outing!**

**Fairy Tail and it's characters belongs to Mashima, I take no credit!**

**Pairings:LaxusXMirajane (MiraXus) and a little LaxusXMavis (VerLax?)!**

Mirajane sighed, she had been cooped up in this small guild for more than 4 hours and longed for fresh air. Resting her head in her palm, she leaned against the bar and observed the guild's usual antics. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Macao, Wakaba and Cana were drinking, Gajeel went to pick on Levy and Lucy and Elfman was flirting with Evergreen. Then as she scanned the room she found a certain blonde dragonslayer-A very grouchy one at that.

"This is stupid," He mumbled, crossing his arms. Freed tried to cheer him up, but to no prevail. Maybe she could make him smile, she wasn't sure it would work but she'd definitely give it a try.

"Master," She started, not taking her eyes off his grandson.

"Yes, Mira?"

"Can I go out for a little bit? I've been in here for a while and I need just need some fresh air." She explained, finally facing him.

"Sure, but don't be out for too long. Kinana will serve when you're gone." At that, he gave her a kindly smile and dismissed her. As she left her post, she took a detour pass the table Laxus was sitting at and made a motion to follow. He followed her outside and closed the doors behind him. Mira kept walking until they had reached the forest, of when she turned to face him.

"What's this all about?" He asked, raising a brow. She giggled.

"You'll see!" And at that, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along like a child. They eventually came to a small clearing, a grassy hill that overlooked a very pretty plain decorated with wild flowers of many colours. Mira sat beside Laxus and rested her head on his shoulder. A light pink blush graced his cheeks as he wrapped his arm around her small waist. Suddenly, a small light appeared between them which swiftly took on the form of Master Mavis.

"Hhhiiiiiiii!" She squealed while pushing them apart to make room for herself. Laxus let out a long sigh and glared at the small girl.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, puzzled. "Is it because I came in on your date?" She tilted her head and smiled as Laxus looked on in suprise and Mira turned her head. She picked at the grass with a bright blush on her face.

"This is a date?" He said, expecting an answer.

Mavis giggled.

"Of course it is! Can't you see?" She moved her hands suggestively as she explained how this was a date. He still didn't understand. The first master simply smiled at his inability to read the situation. An hour passed and Mavis was still annoying Laxus, who was staring at Mira's beautiful figure.

"Do you like her?" Mavis whispered, cocking her head to one side. He ignored the question and got up.

"Where are you going?" Mira finally spoke, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Nowhere," and with that he lifted Mira to stroll through the forest.

"W-wait for me!" Mavis stammered, running after them.

Soon enough Mavis was holding both of their hands, having an engaging conversation with Mirajane. The lightning dragonslayer was hoping that no-one would see him with these two as they might get the wrong idea, after all, he had a reputation to keep!

"Laxus?" Mira said. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"..Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you just looked a bit distant, that's all." She put a finger to her lips and let out a small laugh. The first master read the situation and made up an excuse to leave. Mira stalked closer to him, eyelids half closed.

"Now that we're alone.." She started in a seductive tone. Where was this going? Next minute he was up against a tree with her soft hands against his chest.

"M-Mira, what're you doing?" He stammered, blushing feverently.

"Well, I was thinking.." She bit her lip and looked up into his orange eyes.

"That..well, umm.." Her hands travelled up to his shoulders and started to massage.

"H-hey, not here," Laxus started to sweat, Mirajane was coming onto him in a place anyone could see them, what would he do if there was a witness?

Her face immediatley brightened up.

"-That we could go home?" She tilted her head and stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He chuckled lightly and patted her shoulder.

"Oh Mira, should've seen that one coming." Mira had been able to put him in a good mood, which pleased her. They walked silently, enjoying the pleasant night and looking at what nighttime Magnolia had to offer.

"Laxus..about before," She caught his attention to which he replied:

"You mean the joke? What about it?" She bit her lip and cupped her cheek with her hand.

.

.

.

.

.

"I wasn't joking."


End file.
